Dangerous Friendship
by Luna Moriarty
Summary: When Hamish Watson-Holmes and Layla Moran-Moriarty become friends on their first day of school, they know nothing about each other. (T for violence in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I'm still in the process of writing with my friend You Should See Me With A Bafta who's awesome so you should go check her out. - Luna xxx **

****_N'awwwww thanks Luna. You Should See Me With A Bafta xxx_

First day of new school. Brilliant. I'm Layla Moran-Moriarty and I hate everyone.

Right, so, I'm Hamish Watson-Holmes and I'm starting at senior school today. John says it will be fine but Sherlock is more focused on his latest case.

I know people are going to stare, you only have to take one look at me to know I'm a bit of a no hoper, I bet all the teachers are shaking already, Seb said people would stare at me 'cause of my fashion sense and Jim said that if anyone dared say anything about me then their families would get it, this made me grin, 'cause I know it's true.

I don't know anyone at the school, Uncle Mycroft said he could get me introduced to some 'important people'. I'd rather not get to know the children of MP's, I mean, I have nothing against them but really, I'll leave the government stuff to Uncle.

When I arrive at school I look around. Morons. All of them. Except one boy…He seems shy, easily corrupted, I walk over to him and smirk, "Hello there, I'm Layla. Who're you?"

I look up and smile, "Uh, hey, I'm Hamish. Rubbish name, I know."

I chuckle, "Nah, it's cute."

"You just summed up why I don't like it in two words."

I laugh and sit myself next to him, silently looking around, "Don't you just hate them all?" I say, gesturing with my hand to everyone screaming and shouting in the yard.

God, she sounded like Sherlock, "Um, I'm sure they're nice but they're a bit loud I suppose…"

I groaned loudly, "Ugh…. You're too nice." I pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lit one, "Want one, but be quick before the teachers come and nick 'em off me."

"No, I'm fine thank you. Dad's trying to get my other dad off them. I can't exactly start smoking."

"You 'ave two dads too?" I puffed out a cloud of smoke at him.

I moved away from the smoke in my face, "Yeah, I do."

"Same 'ere." I took a final puff on the cigarette before flicking it away, didn't particularly want to get expelled on the first day, although my dads would be proud, I smirked.

"It really isn't a good idea to smoke." I commented thinking about how much I sounded like John.

The bell rang and I sat back, "You should probably go, ickle Hammy wouldn't want to be late now, would 'e?"

I stood up, "I'd just end up getting a lecture from dad."

I stayed sitting down, watching him leave, "Coward." I called after him, "Come on mate, live a little. I'm gonna saunter in late, no biggie."

I turned and looked at her, I didn't quite have Sherlock's skills but I'd picked things up on the way.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You stayin' or not?"

"Maybe. You don't care about being late for lessons yet you made sure you got here on time. No, wait, someone brought you here, you wouldn't have come otherwise. You woke up late, alarm didn't ring? More likely, you didn't even set it."

"What the 'ell? 'ow d'you know all that?" I stood up, " 'hoo told you 'bout me?"

"No one told me about you." I said simply, trying not to chuckle at her reaction.

"Then 'ow did ya know?"

"Slight creases in your clothes where the stitching on the car seat has touched your clothes. No crumbs on your clothes, no breakfast. You don't look like someone who would miss breakfast. Now, if you wouldn't miss breakfast voluntarily you must have been too late to get it. If you don't care about getting to lessons on time you wouldn't care about getting here on time. Therefore someone else wants you here on times, that's where the car comes in. You're too young to drive so they would have to drive you. Most likely one of your dads."

"Holy c-" I was cut off as a teacher came round the corner, "Oi, shouldn't you kids be in lessons?" they said, I laughed and jumped up, winking at Hamish, "See ya round Ham." I sprinted off past the teacher, grinning at her.

I sighed, great. "Sorry, just going." I said to the teacher before jogging to my next lesson.

I swaggered into the class late, "Sorry, I was having a quick fag." I announced, throwing my bag under the only desk left, right in front of the teacher. Brilliant, I'd be stuck right under their nose from the very start of the year. A few people laughed at my comment and the teacher glared at me, "Consider this a warning, young lady." She said primly, I laughed, "Sure thing miss." I said, imitating her voice. More people laughed and she glared at us all before turning to the board and carrying on with the lesson.

I quietly entered the classroom, "Sorry, I was… Held up." I looked round for a free desk and plonked myself at it. "Make sure it doesn't happen again." The teacher said before carrying on with the lesson. I sighed, that wasn't too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally it was lunchtime and I headed outside, buying a quick bite to eat from the tuck shop on the way, I looked around for Hamish. Despite the fact that a whole load of people were trying to talk to me I ignored them all, none of them were as funny as Hamish.

I sat on a bench eating a sandwich. I pulled a face at the bread, it was disgusting. I threw it away, it could be dangerous to eat anymore of it.

I glanced over at the bench as a group of people approached him, they started shouting and I sprinted over, standing a little way back, watching for a minute. "Oi, what you lookin' at?" One of them shouted at him.

I shrank back slightly and looked around for someone, a teacher maybe but there seemed to be no one. What kind of rubbish school was this?

"I said, what you lookin' at?" The bully shouted again, stepping closer to Hamish. I took a slight step closer, ready to pounce on him and beat him senseless if he laid a finger on Hamish.

"I'm looking at a group of bafoons." I replied simply. Well, they asked me what I was looking at so I may as well tell them.

The bully pulled back his arm ready to punch Hamish and I darted forwards, "OI!" I yelled "Leave him alone. NOW." The bully laughed, "Now, why should I do that?" I chuckled, "'cause I'll beat you senseless if you don't." Pah, as if they'd believe me. "Ooh, I'm so scared," he said sarcastically, "This is none of your business so why don't you just run along and play with your barbies." I glared at him, "Say that again," I stepped forwards, "Go on, I _dare _you, go on. SAY IT AGAIN." "I told you to go play with your dollies and leave now and never come back." That was it. I jumped on him and punched him and punched him, over and over, just like my dads had taught me to. As soon as it became clear I'd win all of his cronies ran off and I stood up, wiping the blood from my hands, "As far as anyone needs to know, you ran into a wall." I said quietly, dangerously, "Now go." He jumped up and ran, as fast as his fat little legs could carry him and I plonked myself next to Hamish, "You alright Ham?"

I smiled, "Yeah, thanks. That was brilliant."

I laughed, "Nah, I could've done better…Seb would've been ashamed…." That was the truth, I could easily have killed him, Seb would have, I know he would.

"Seb? Is that your dad?"

"Yup." I nodded.

I got up to throw the rest of my lunch away except the crisps which I opened, "Want one?"

"Nah. 'm sorted." I pulled out my own packet of crisps, "Snap." I opened them up and ate a few, turning my nose up at the rest of them, "Ugh…D'you want them?"

"Sure, I've had to throw away the rest. Never eat anything out of our kitchen without having it tested to see if it's safe first."

"Is your dad some sorta scientist then?" I asked, handing him the crisps.

"Not really. Sometimes he needs to do experiments but most of the time he just does experiments if he gets bored much to the disappointment of John." I chuckled.

I smiled, "Sounds like my dad, he does experiments too, they usually involve blowing things up though…" I said thoughtfully, "Usually Seb's wardrobe actually…."

I laughed, "Mrs Hudson hates it when he blows things up but nothing changes when she complains, even if John listens."

I laughed, "'hoos Mrs 'udson?"

"She calls herself our landlady but she is more of a housekeeper no matter how much she says she isn't."

"Blimey, you must be posh?" I paused, "Actually, scrap that, dad tends to have people clean for him…And do everything else…But they're more like…uhm….servants…"

"My Uncle is the most posh person I know. We just live in a messy flat… A very messy flat…"

She laughed, "Our house is fairly messy, 'specially when Jim's in one of 'is moods."

"If dad gets bored you have to take cover. If he sulks you have to give him something to do."

"If Seb gets bored 'e'll just shoot someone, or teach me 'ow to shoot or fight or wha'ver…"

"Interesting… Mind you I can hardly talk."

I laughed "Does your dad teach you things too then?"

"Yes. For example, how to deduce people."

"Deduce?"

"What I did earlier on you, before that teacher came."

"Oh, I see. It's awesome, I think Jim might do that sometimes…Seb said 'e can tell if 'e's been with someone else, or if I've been with anyone… Our dads don't seem that different…."

"John can't deduce people, he sounds like Seb… Except he wouldn't shoot someone unless it was absolutely necessary."

"I probably shouldn't be tellin' ya this, but it's Seb's job to kill people… But don't say anythin' to anyone, or you'll be next on 'is list and I wouldn't really like that…"

"Understood." I chuckled.

As the bell rang, I said, "What've you got next?"

"English, I think."

"Me too, 'hoo've you got it with, I've got Mr Evergreen."

"Same."

"C'mon then." I stood up and offered him my hand.

I took her hand and let her pull me up. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll only be a bit late." I smiled and set off walking, still holding his hand.

I looked down at our hands but didn't say anything.

I smiled, looked at him and whispered, "You OK with this?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I smiled back at her.

I squeezed his hand as we got to English and I burst through the doors, "Sorry sir, I was just…Ooh hellllloooo…." I grinned and let go of Hamish's hand, deciding I was going to flirt Mr Evergreen into oblivion.

I sat down at one of the empty desks and watched Layla.

I winked at Mr Evergreen and sat down, next to Hamish, consequently right at the front.

Mr Evergreen started to take the register, I started to zone out until he got to 'Layla Moran-Moriarty.' I sat up in my seat and looked at Layla.

"Here, Honey." I answered to Mr Evergreen then turned to see Hamish gawking at me, "What?" I hissed, "'m allowed to flirt with teachers…'m Layla Moran-Moriarty, I do what I want."

"It-It isn't that you're flirting. Your dads… They're Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty?"

"So?" I asked as Mr Evergreen got to Hamish's name, "Hamish Watson-Holmes?" he asked, my mouth dropped open, so that's why he was gawking. He was Sherlock and John's kid!? Oh god, this was brilliant, just damn brilliant, first day of school and I'd saved Sherlock Holmes' kid from getting beaten up. Seb was going to kill me…

"Here sir." I answered. "I can't believe this…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

As Mr Evergreen started teaching I scribbled a note on a scrap of paper and handed it to Hamish, **Why the hell didn't u tell me ur dad was SHERLOCK HOLMES!? What is ur problem!? Seb and Jim are gunna kill me!**

I quickly replied,

**I didn't realise that you were Layla Moran-Moriarty! I didn't think it was important!**

I swore under my breath and replied,

**Why did I even bother saving u, u worthless piece of junk?**

I scanned the note before replying,

**Before you knew who I was you didn't have a problem with me. Why has everything changed?**

I clenched and unclenched my fists, a tactic Seb had taught me to stop myself punching whoever annoyed me even slightly, I had been a very angry child. When I was calmer, I replied,

** Does the fact that I'm a Moran-Moriarty not change ur view of me? Were u not brought up to hate my family like I was urs? **

I frowned,

**Of course not. I was told to hate your dads but I didn't even know about you. Why would I change my opinion based on your parents?**

I scanned the note and took a couple of seconds to think of a reply before writing,

**Because…My dads aren't going to let me even talk to u Ham…Let alone…well, ****_kiss _****u or anything…. **

**You think John and Sherlock wouldn't feel the same?**

I was fed up of talking in notes, I put my hand up, "Um sir? I think I'm about to faint, can Hamish take me to the nurse please?"

I groaned inwardly as Mr Evergreen said yes. I stood up.

I stood up too, clutching at Hamish for 'support' and headed out the door with him. Once we had walked a little way down the corridor I stopped and turned to look at him, "You want us to still be friends? HOW!?"

"I want to be normal for gods sakes!"

"WELL I'M NOT NORMAL. YOU COULD NEVER BE NORMAL WITH ME. I'M A PHYSCHO HAMISH! I'M A GODDAMN PHYSCHO!"

"YOU THINK I'M NORMAL? YOU THINK IT'S POSSIBLE FOR ME TO BE NORMAL? IT ISN'T!"

"HAMMY WE CAN'T DO THIS, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? IF MY DADS 'EAR ABOUT THIS THEY'LL KILL US BOTH! AND CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT PARENT'S EVENIN'S WOULD BE LIKE!?" I sighed, "If I was someone different then maybe, but my dads don't love me Ham, they wouldn't even try and be civil for my sake…."

I put my hands up in the air, "Alright, alright. Fine. But if we do stop this, you can stop with the nicknames as well."

"But…." I sighed again, "I don't want to stop this…"

I ran a hand through my already messy hair, "MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

"I don't want to stop this but I have to…I…I'm sorry…" That was the first time in my life I'd ever apologised, and it made me feel…angry?

"Just remember that you were the one who stopped it. I was perfectly happy to carry on with this. Are we done?" I was fed up now.

"You're…You're… YOU'RE A NIGHTMARE. I HATE YOU HAMISH WATSON-HOLMES." I don't hate you… "YOU ANNOYING LITTLE…." Mr Evergreen came out, "Is everything quite alright?" I clenched my fists and stormed past him, back into the classroom, yelling loudly to everyone in there, "HAMISH IS GAY." They all started laughing and I sat down, content.

I stopped when I heard Layla shouting. I swore under my breath.

Mr Evergreen came back in and said, "Now Layla, that's quite enough, Mr Watson-Holmes' sexuality is none of your business, now all of you, settle down." I winked at Mr Evergreen as he sighed and continued teaching, not waiting for Hamish.

I took a few deep breaths before going back in, not looking at anyone, certainly not Layla.

Everyone started whispering and giggling as he came back in, good, I thought, I'd had the right effect.

I blanked everyone, it was what Sherlock had told me to do. He did it with Anderson, in fact he did it whenever there was an idiot in the room.

I leaned over to whisper to Hamish, "Give your fathers Jim's regards."

I stood up, "LEAVE. ME. ALONE. OK? EVERYONE CAN JUST BOG OFF!"

Mr Evergreen blinked, "Please sit down Mr Watson-Holmes…" "Careful sir," I shouted out, "Don't say too much, 'e'll come onto you."

I turned and slapped Layla. "AND YOU CAN STOP MAKING UP RUMOURS TOO!"

I gasped, wasn't expecting that from the little mouse. "Don't you _dare _slap me!" I stood up too and punched him, square in the nose. A few people started cheering and Mr Evergreen ran to stop us, I tried to push him away but he was stronger than he looked.

"Sir, I can't be around Layla." I said not bothering to check if my nose was ok.

"You think I'd want to be arou-" "THAT IS ENOUGH! I AM TAKING YOU BOTH TO THE HEADTEACHER'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW WHERE YOUR PARENTS WILL BE PHONED TO COLLECT YOU BOTH." Mr Evergreen yelled, panic flashed through my mind and me and Hamish shouted simultaneously "NO!"

"Please sir, don't get our parents involved."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to." He said, marching us out of the room, I glared at Hamish as if to say, 'This is all your fault.'

I bit my lip and wiped the blood from my nose.

We arrived at the headmaster's office and were taken inside, I sighed, this was it. I was dead…Well…At least I'd got him bleeding, that might take the edge off Seb's anger, I hoped, Jim however was another story…

I was glad for once that I had Sherlock as one of my dads. He wouldn't really mind. John wouldn't be too angry I hoped. He'd be more bothered about my nose and the fact that Layla had called me gay, for the whole class to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim, Seb , Sherlock and John all arrived at the same time, I assumed that they'd had a talk in the car park and had agreed not to kill each other in the office. I stole a quick glance at Hamish to gauge his reaction to seeing our dads in the same place.

I stood up as John and Sherlock came over to me and hugged John. I pulled away and sat back down.

I made gagging sounds and looked to Seb, he looked so proud of me, I grinned at him and he grinned back, Jim looked thoroughly bored by the whole affair, not too angry…yet…

I noticed that Sherlock seemed impatient, probably nearly solved the case he was working on. John was trying to check my nose was ok. Normally I'd wave him off but right now I wanted some fuss.

Seb and Jim didn't seem too worried about me, which I suppose was usual. Seb usually cared for me a bit more than Jim but seeing as there was no blood other than Hamish's on me they had both assumed I was OK, I wasn't about to start crying for attention. Mr Fladnag, the headteacher started to talk, I could see Jim switch off so I did too. Couldn't be anything that important.

I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice what Mr Fladnag was saying.

When he had FINALLY finished Jim stood up, "Thank you for your timeMr Fladnag, we'll take Layla home now. Come on Sebastian, Layla." Me and Seb stood up and we all walked out of the office together.

John quickly said, "We'll take Hamish home, if he's not in tomorrow it's because of his nose. Thank you." Me, Sherlock and John all left the office in a line.

We stopped at the far side of the car park, I looked to Jim, "Dad?" "Yes, Layla," "Why have we stopped?" "We are having a little talk with Sherlock and Dr Watson." Seb shook his head and said, "Please no Jim…" Layla shook her head at Seb, "Let 'im dad…."

Hamish followed Sherlock and John into the car park where they stopped, "Dad, do we have to do this?" "Yes." Sherlock said simply, stepping closer to Jim, "Leave my son alone Jim."

"Who knew you could care so much." Jim said.

"He's my son! Of course I care!"

"And Layla is my daughter, so I'd suggest you make sure your son is to stay away from her otherwise there will be concequences."

"I wouldn't want to go near 'im!" I shouted. "Layla…" Jim warned. I shut my mouth swiftly.

"You seemed perfectly fine origanlly…" I muttered. Jim glared at me.

Seb frowned at me and I chewed my lip mouthing, "I'll explain when Jim's not here…"

John put his arm around me. "Maybe this should be saved for another time…"

"NO!" Sherlock roared, "SHE BEAT UP OUR _SON _JOHN! OUR OWN SON! DO YOU NOT CARE AT ALL!?"

"Of course I care Sherlock but Hamish isn't comfortable with this. I'd rather just take him home." Sherlock glanced at me, then to Layla and then back to me. He nodded, before turning to Jim and saying, "This isn't over Moriarty. Not even close."

"I had no intention of this being over so quickly."

Sherlock sighed through his teeth and walked away, John and Hamish following. I looked to my dads and saw them exchange a glance, ooh this was going to be fun. Jim wordlessly got in the passenger side of the car and me and Seb got in to drive. I soundlessly got in the back.

"Are you going to explain Layla?"

"There's nothin' to explain." I said, "'e slapped me for callin' 'im gay so I thumped 'im in the nose." I shrugged, "End of story."

"It obviously isn't the end of the story. Either tell me now or let me find out for myself." I sighed, you couldn't win with this man, I decided to keep it minimal, I'd tell Seb the full story later.

"Before I found out 'e was Holmes' kid, I thought 'e seemed nice enough, easy to corrupt, so I befriended 'im…" Jim sighed.

"'m sorry! I didn't know, I couldn't 'ave known! I 'ave to 'ave friends!"

"Stay away from him Layla, this is none of your business, me and Sherlock."

"You 'ave to let me do something! 'e slapped me Jim! Nobody slaps me and gets away with it. Ain't that what you always taught me?"

"Yes but really Layla? You let teachers get involved and you created pathetic rumours!"

"I didn't mean for teachers to get involved, and rumours are the worst thing for a kid like Hammy –uh…Hamish… The other kids'll destroy 'im, I won't even need to 'elp."

"Good, I don't want you to help. You're to stay away and not get involved."

"But…" I looked to Seb for help. He shrugged at me and I sighed, shrinking back in the seat, at least Jim hadn't hit me like last time I made him angry.

John took me to the car and put me in the passenger seat and put himself in the back. Sherlock got in the front of the car and turned the engine on, leaving it up to John to do the talking. John looked at me,

"You OK, 'mish?" I nodded,

"I'm fine, dad."

"You sure?"

"No."

"W-what happened?"

"She said to the class I was gay…"

"But _why_? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know dad. Because she found out I'm your son, I suppose."

"Had you done anything else to anger her?"

"I shouted at her but I didn't start it."

"Why were you shouting?"

"She was my friend but as soon as she found out about me she hated me. She said she wanted to be my friend but she couldn't." John leaned over to hug me again and Sherlock grunted, almost in consolation. I smiled slightly.

"It'll be OK, 'mish. Don't let the bullies get to you, don't fight back" "Unless they're going to kill you." Sherlock added unhelpfully, "And most of all, stay away from Layla."

"I will dad… My nose still hurts." John went into doctor mode and started doing all sorts of medical tests on me, checking practically every bone in my body was ok. When he had worked out that my nose wasn't broken, nor were any bones in my body, only bruised, he gave me some painkillers.

* * *

**P.S. If you get the Lord Of The Rings very subtle reference then you get free cookies and hugs from both of us and the Cumberlord. Let us know in da comments down here |**

** \/**

**Fail at an arrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrived back at the house Seb gave Jim a look and Jim nodded, Jim got out of the car, leaving me and Seb alone, Seb turned the engine back on and drove away from the house.

"Where are we goin' dad?" I asked,

"Park."

"Why?"

"So we can talk without Jim around."

"Thank you…"

"S'ok Layla. I know you don't like talkin' 'round Jim."

"You'll still tell 'im everythin' though, won't ya?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It depen's if I think 'e needs to know it."

"Thanks dad…"

"No problem." Seb pulled up at the park and got out. He opened the door for me. I grinned at him as I got out of the car,

"Why thank you mi lord."

"You're most welcome mi lady." Seb smiled back. I giggled and we walked to a bench.

"So, come on, talk to me."

"I like 'im…like….like like." Seb nodded and took my hand. "I don't know what to do. 'e's a Holmes…I like a goddamn Holmes…"

"I know and it isn't fair that this feud affects ya."

"But it does, ya know it does. I can't change 'oo 'e is, and I can't change 'oo I am."

"Do you wanna change 'oo ya are?"

"NO!" I half shouted, "I love being a Moran-Moriarty. I wanna change 'oo 'e is."

"I'm glad ya said that. If ya really wanna be 'is friend an' 'e really wants to be yours, you'll find a way 'round it. Ya always do, Layla."

"But 'ow? If Jim is blowin' up Sherlock, 'ow can I be friends with 'is son? 'ow will that ever work?"

"'ave ya talked to 'amish 'bout this, not shoutin' like."

"No… I lost my temper with 'im an' just ran back into the classroom tellin' everyone 'e was gay…'e ain't gunna forgive me for that, never."

"Stop them rumours. That's the best place to start, Layla."

"'ow?"

"I dunno 'ow, surely, you of all people can think of somthin'?" I thought for a minute but nothing came to me,

"I'll find a way. I'll always find a way… Ya know, I beat up the school bully cos 'e was 'bout to 'it Hamish…"

"Beat 'im up proper?"

"Blood an' everythin'. Didn't knock 'im out though, could've done, mind." Seb chuckled and hugged me, I hugged him back tightly. Seb kissed the top of my head,

"Love ya Layla."

"Love ya too Dad…"

"Do ya wanna go back yet or not?" I smirked,

"Can we get a burger first?"

"Sure. Don't tell Jim." I laughed,

"I'd be as dead as you would be if I did."

"Come on then, mi lady."

"As you wish, mi lord." I said, standing up and walking towards the car. Seb laughed and ruffled my hair. We got in the car and drove to MacDonalds.

I curled up in Sherlock's chair. Sherlock walked in and sat awkwardly in John's chair, clutching a lollypop in his hand,

"I-uh- I thought you might like this." He said thrusting it in my general direction. I smiled and took it,

"Thanks dad." I unwrapped it and started sucking on it.

"Um…Do you…uh….want to…uh….talk?"

"I'm fine dad. You don't need to worry."

"I can see from your left hand that I do need to worry." I rolled my eyes but smiled all the same,

"Honest, it's fine."

"She held your hand."

"Yes."

"You like her?"

"I suppose." I shrugged.

"You do like her then. Interesting…"

"Why?" I said exasperatedly.

"Because she likes you too." And with that he stood up and walked from the room, leaving me and my lollypop alone.

"Dad!" I called futilely. No response. I sighed and stood up. I picked a book from the shelf and started to read.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I woke up fairly early to find that Seb had already gone out and Jim was waiting for me in the kitchen. "Get some breakfast." I sighed and muttered, "Seb always does it for me…" Naturally Jim heard, "Sebby isn't your slave Layla." I scoffed "No, but 'e's yours." I grabbed a slice of pizza from the fridge, so what if it wasn't healthy, and ran out the door before Jim could say anything else.

I woke and trudged through to the kitchen. I got a glass of juice and went and sat down in the living room. "Morning 'mish." John said. "Hey dad." "Do you want me to make you breakfast?" "No thanks, I'll pass." I'd already seen what the bread looked like, I didn't want to see the rest of the food. "I'll give you some money to buy something on the way to school…and for lunch actually, I don't think there's much edible food left…" He got out his wallet and chucked me £20. I caught it, "Cheers." I smiled and sipped my juice. John smiled back and stood up, "I'd better be going, I have to meet Sherlock in the morgue before going to the surgery, will you be OK here? Mrs Hudson's downstairs if you need her." "I'll be fine. I'm going to school soon anyway." "Alright, good luck. I love you." He headed out the door. I left my glass in the kitchen and left calling to Mrs Hudson, "Bye Mrs Hudson." I shut the door and put on my coat.

I arrived at school and looked around the yard, a group of people from my English class were waiting for me, I'd had an idea overnight of how to get rid of the rumours but it was a long shot and I'd need Hamish's cooperation. I ignored the people that shouted me over to join them and sat right by the gate, waiting for Hamish.

I walked along the street not bothering about breakfast. I got to the school gate and saw Layla waiting. I sighed and went straight past her.

I had been expecting that and I jumped up and ran after him, "Hamish wait, please. 'ear me out…"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm sorry. And I know 'ow to stop the rumours. I was talkin' to Seb last night and 'e said that if I really did want to be friends with you, which I do, then I'll find a way. Please Hammy?"

"Explain the plan. I'll listen but I'm not saying I'll agree to it."

I took a deep breath, "The only way to crush the rumours is to prove you're not gay. Agreed?"

"Yes…" I said slowly.

"And the only way to prove ya not gay?"

"By going out with a-" I stopped realising what she meant.

I nodded, "A girl…Now where ever would we find a girl willin' to go out with ya?" I pretended to look around for someone, very overly dramatically. "Ooh, I know! 'ow about…..Me?"

I laughed despite the fact that she was the one to start the rumours.

"So ya up for it, Hammy?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

I wasn't quite expecting that but I didn't argue.

People were staring now, good. That's what I wanted. I pulled back from him and grinned as the bell rang. "See ya later Ham." I ran off to my first lesson, I couldn't be bothered being late today.

"Uh bye." I said as she ran away. I started walking to Maths.

Chemistry was my first lesson, good, I could finally blow something up. Seb had warned me the first few lessons would be boring, just getting used to Bunsen burners and the like, but come on, I was a Moran-Moriarty, as if I hadn't come prepared to start the year with a bang. Literally.

I stared blankly at the bored. I'd zoned out as soon as I realised we were doing negative numbers. I'd learnt this stuff from Sherlock _ages _ago.

I knew that Hamish was in maths, in the classroom down the corridor and my goal was to make a bang big enough that it would shake his classroom. I had a few chemicals in my pockets which I'd 'borrowed' from Jim's supply in the basement. When the teacher finally told us to get the Bunsen burners out and light them I grinned, I lit mine properly and did as I was told, until the teacher stepped out of the room for a second. I grabbed the chemicals, threw them into the flame and stepped as far back as I could. There was an almighty bang, a blinding flash and then the smoke alarms went off.

I stood up as the smoke alarm went off and the teacher started to tell us where to go. I looked down the corridor to see Layla coming out of her classroom, grinning.

When I caught sight of Hamish I winked and grinned more, discreetly showing him a handful of powder I had left over.

I smiled and shook my head.

I laughed and we all lined up outside, Mr Fladnag was shouting into a megaphone, "WALK WITH PURPOSE! DON'T RUN! BE QUIET!" So I dawdled and chatted loudly to everyone who walked past me, most of them ignored me except a few, who slowed down and started copying me.

I tried not to laugh at Layla and carried on walking to the forms line.

I eventually got to our line and queued up in the right place, chatting excitedly to the people around me about what could _possibly _have happened, because I mean, I _obviously _had _no _idea how my Bunsen burner exploded, no idea at all.

I could hear Layla talking and I watched her smiling slightly.

A teacher finally came over and told me to shut up and I smiled sweetly at him and said, "Sorry, sir, I'm only year 7, I didn't realise we weren't meant to talk."

I raised my eyebrow at Layla's back.

When the fire brigade had finally deemed the school safe to re-enter we went back to our lessons, our teacher had a word with me about my Bunsen burner exploding and I assured her I had no idea how it had happened, I can be a good liar when I need to be.

When I got back to Maths I started on the textbook questions but I finished them in a matter of seconds.

After a twenty minute lecture to the whole class the bell rang and we all went off to our next lessons, I had PE. I decided to wait outside Hamish's maths room for him, being the amazing friend? Girlfriend? That I was.

I shoved my stuff in my bag and left the classroom. "Oh, hey." I said when I saw Layla.

"'ey, babe." I said, "What d'you 'ave next?"

"P.E." I pulled a face. I wasn't terrible at P.E, I just wasn't the best.

"Me too, with Miss Hall?"

"Yes."

"C'mon then." I took his hand and set off walking towards the sports hall.

I let her pull me along quite happily.

As we walked past a few of the people from my English class they starting calling him names, I almost skidded to a stop and faced them all, "'e isn't gay, alright! I was angry an' I didn't mean it!" They all just laughed so I pulled him into another kiss.

I smiled and kissed her back.

I smirked and pulled back from him, nodding once to the people from our English class and headed off again towards the sports hall.

I chuckled slightly and walked beside her.

When we got to PE I headed into the girls changing rooms, the rules at this school were that we wore either plain games skirts or black shorts with a white t-shirt, naturally I decided to bend the rules slightly and had modified my games skirt by making it shorter and sewing patches on, modified my black trainers by writing foreign swear words on them in tippex, and modified my white 't-shirt' by ripping the sleeves off, making it lower cut and slashing down the side of it.

I wore my joggers, old trainers and my white t-shirt

I walked out of the changing room and leant against the wall, smirking at everyone who gave me strange looks, a teacher came over and told me off about the patches and ripped t-shirt but I said, "I'm sorry miss, ya see, we didn't 'ave enough money to get new ones, so I 'ad to patch my skirt up and my t-shirt was already really ripped, I couldn't change it, I'm very sorry." The teacher sighed and walked away from me in exasperation.

I came out the changing room and stared at Layla. I joined her by the wall.

"'ello 'oney." I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Hey." I smiled at her.

"I could moderate your outfit if ya want me to, ya gotta admit I look a lot better than everyone 'oo just followed the rules."

"I'm ok Layla, thanks. Yeah, you do."

"Aww…" I purred in his ear as Miss Hall came out, I swear she must have weighed more than all of her class put together, how the hell was she a PE teacher?

I smiled at her again before taking her hand and going over to the teacher.

I squeezed his hand, finally, he was getting the idea.

"I _hate_ P.E" I whispered to Layla.

"Well then," I whispered back, "It's a good thing ya 'ave me to make it more fun." I raised my hand, "Excuse me miss?" "Yes?" "If ya teach PE, which is sport, every day, 'ow come ya're so fat? 'Ow does that even work?" "That is very rude. Now be quiet and stop disrupting the lesson." I laughed, "Guess ya don't 'ave an answer then." The teacher ignored me.

I elbowed Layla gently.

"What was that for?" I hissed.

"Stop it." I giggled.

"Why? It's 'ilarious. She thinks I've done with 'er." I laughed, "No way. Not even started." I subconsciously used what Jim had said to Sherlock last night, when I realised I bit my lip, hoping Hamish hadn't picked up on it.

I put my arm around her, "Oh dear."

I chuckled and snuggled close to him, Miss Hall glared in our direction and barked, "You two love birds, go get the tennis balls out."

I smiled as I walked to the store cupboard with Layla.

"We should pack the balls with explosives…" I mused, "It'd be so funny…"

I laughed, "No we shouldn't!"

"Talkin' of explosives, did ya like what I did in chemistry, I'm planning on doing something like that every lesson." I grabbed a bucket of tennis balls.

"Stopped me doing negative numbers, it was so boring!" I grabbed the other bucket.

"I can't do maths… I can do science, and English, but not maths. I hate it."

"I can't do English."

"If I help you with English, will you do my maths for me?"

"I won't do it for you but I'll help you."

"Thanks." I quickly pecked his lips, just as Miss Hall came in, "GET OUTSIDE, BOTH OF YOU NOW! THREE LAPS ROUND THE FIELD. GO GO GO."

I smiled at Layla and went outside wordlessly.

I glared at Miss Hall and started to jog round the field with Hamish, singing loudly, "'EY I JUST MET YA, AND THIS IS CRAZY, BUT 'ERE'S MY NUMBER SO CALL ME MAYBE!"

"Not that song!" I laughed.

"Ok umm…." I paused then sang, "WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" I laughed at the irony of it.

"Oh, that song is always on the radio."

"I know, I hate it. AND I WAS LIKE BABY BABY BABY OOOH LIKE BABY BABY BABY OOOH I THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE, MIIIINE."

"NOOOOO! Stop it, it's torture!"

"Darling, you clearly don't live with a physcho, that is _not _torture." I laughed, "'e tries out 'is new torture machines on me and Seb sometimes…" I bit my lip, I'd said too much.

"What?"

"Nothing." I muttered, slowing down as we'd finally finished our last lap.

I bit my lip and squeezed her hand.

"I don't need or want you sympathy Hamish. I'M OK. GOT IT?"

"Ok, sorry."

I grunted at him and quickly did some stretches, this wasn't proper PE, proper PE was what me and Seb did, weight lifting, shooting, running, that was real PE, this stuff was useless, what good would being able to hit a tennis ball do us in the real world?

"I can run but that's more or less my limit." I commented.

"I can run, shoot and weight life and that's it…'itting balls with bats it pointless, they should teach us 'ow to avoid getting' captured, or 'ow to shoot straight without a laser, or 'ow to lift bits of 'ouses off ya if ya get trapped. That's what Seb teaches me."

"I know how to shoot."

"With what sorta gun?"

"Hand gun. John doesn't have any other gun."

"Borin'. Seb 'as all sortsa guns, I like 'is sniper rifles best, the ones with the laser so ya know where ya have to shoot. But 'e says that I don't need the laser anymore, 'e also said that soon I'll be able to go on jobs on my own, rather than 'avin' to go on ones with 'is supervision."

"Oh…" I wasn't particularly comfortable talking about snipers seeing as John and Sherlock had been targeted by snipers before, most likely Moran.

"Maybe 'e'll even let me 'ave a shot at Sher-" I stopped, remembering who I was taking to. "Hamish…I…I'm sorry…"

I shook my head.

"Hamish…" I reached out for his hand.

I pulled my hand away, "Stop talking about it."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, trying to make eye contact with him.

I glanced up at her. "Alright, now, everybody grab a tennis ball and racquet please everybody, yes Layla that includes you."

I stuck my tongue out at her and grabbed a racquet and ball for me and Hamish.

"Thanks." I took the racquet and ball from Layla.

I nodded at him and we started the lesson, I wasn't in the mood for messing around with Miss Hall right now, I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd said to Hamish. Finally we were told to go and get changed and then it was lunchtime.


	7. Chapter 7

We both bought lunch and sat on 'our' bench.

"I-It's ok Layla." I said.

"It's not…"

"Look, I don't care."

"I said I wanted to shoot ya father Hamish, 'ow is that OK?"

"Because, I understand that's what you've been taught."

"But it's no excuse…what if Jim did tell me to shoot 'im? 'ow would you feel then? 'ey? 'cause if I was told to, I'd 'ave to do it."

"I don't know. I suppose I'd feel like John did before."

"When Jim made Sherly jump?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh…"

I smiled at Layla.

I bit what was left of my fingernail, I really shouldn't be doing this, even if Seb did tell me to. I should hate Hamish, not gradually be falling for him.

"Layla?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like me?"

"Uh…Ya cute. An' funny."

"Oh…"

"D'ya like me? Like…like like me?"

"Yeah! Course I do."

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly… You're brilliant and you aren't boring."

"Um….thanks…I think…"

"It's a compliment I assure you."

"Then thanks." I opened my packet of crisps and ate a few with a sigh.

I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"I 'ate eating…" I muttered.

"Why?

"I just...do..."

"That's weird... Not in a bad way though."

I bit my lip, thinking about what Jim had said to me about my weight when I was younger.

I shuffled closer to her and put my arm around her.

I rested my head on his shoulder.

I smiled.

I smiled back at him and stroked his hair.

I gently kissed the top of Layla's head.

"Are y'appy, Hammy?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Very happy Layla."

"Do ya dads know? 'bout us?"

"No."

"Are ya gunna tell 'em?"

"At some point."

"That's a no then..."

"Not Sherlock. I'll let John tell him."

"Won't 'e be able to deduce it?"

"Yeah."

"OK..."

"It's so funny when Sherlock deduces John. John hates it because he knows Sherlock is right."

I laughed, why couldn't my family be like that?

I kissed her on the cheek.

I blushed.

I closed my eyes.

I closed my eyes too, then the bell went. I sighed loudly, "I need a fag..."

"Why do you smoke?"

"'cos Seb does…" I shrugged.

"You shouldn't..."

"But I do."

I bit my lip but let it go.

I sighed and quickly lit one, "Ya really should try it."

"I'm fine thank you."

"Go on, Ham, live a little." I put the lit cigarette in his mouth.

I took out the cigarette from my mouth.

I groaned, "Ugh, god Ham! Just smoke it!"

"I don't want to."

"But I want you to."

I whined.

I pouted cutely, "Pwwweeeassse?"

I sighed.

"For me?"

"I dunno..."

"Go on, ya know ya want to."

I chewed my lip.

I smiled slightly, "Go on, live a little."

"One puff. No more."

"The first puff is always the worst…"

"I don't care. Sherlock has been doing cold turkey."

"So? He doesn't need ta know."

"He sees everything."

"Then you and 'im can 'ave a secret smoke together."

"He can't go back to how he was!"

"Why?"

"You don't know what he was like before John made him do cold turkey."

"I know what Seb's like when Jim says 'e can't 'ave 'is alcohol."

"What about John? Sherlock has changed John for the better as well."

"'ow?

"John had a psycosymatic limp."

"An' Sherlock stoppin' smokin' 'ad what to do with that?"

"They helped each other."

"Wha'ever." I sighed and took the cigarette from him, having a few puffs before putting it out and heading to my next lesson, I hated talking about Sherlock and John and how they helped each other and that sort of junk, it just wasn't the same with Jim and Seb.

Well, I got out of smoking for a little while longer. I checked my timetable before going to Biology.

I had a quick look at my timetable, and realised I was heading in the complete wrong direction, I turned around and headed towards the maths rooms.

I sat through Biology, it wasn't too bad.

Maths was evil, pure evil. I zoned out when I realised that I didn't understand a single word the teacher was saying and started daydreaming about the day when Jim would let me do a job on my own.

I thought about what Layla had said, she wanted to shoot my dad.

Then my daydreams started to shift towards Sherlock, I knew it wouldn't really be me that got to shoot him, it'd be Seb, maybe Jim would at least let me go along… I doubted it, Seb couldn't afford to be interrupted on a job like that.

Did she want to shoot John as well? Or did she want to blow him up like Moriarty did?

Finally the bell rang and I sighed in relief, I packed my books into my bag and got out the classroom as quick as I could.


	8. Chapter 8

I sauntered home at the end of the day, Sherlock and John were probably working on a case anyway.

I tried to get home as late as I could, I wasn't in the mood for Jim.

I opened the door to 221B, "Dad? You home?"

"In the living room!" Came Sherlock's reply. I went through dumping my bag by the door. Sherlock was sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor, surrounded by seemingly meaningless bits of junk. "HAMISH! What connects all these things?" I smiled and went over to Sherlock,

"What's the case?"

"Three women gone missing, these are the prominent items from each of their living rooms, what connects them?" I frowned and studied the items.

"Think Hamish!"

"You're the consulting detective." I murmured. "What about this?" I pointed at something that looked like a jewellery box. "They've all got one, exactly the same."

"Good! You're getting somewhere. Look inside each of them."

"You already knew it." I muttered but opened them all he same.

"Yes, but you might see something I don't." I picked up one of the boxes and looked at it,

"Have you already got John to do this, I'm guessing?"

"He had to go…Some emergency at the surgery…"

"Oh." I carried on looking at the boxes, "Relatively cheap."

"Good, good. What else?"

"Not used that often. Decorative piece?"

"But for them all to have the same decorative piece? What do you think about that?"

"Ok, that is unlikely. Maybe they didn't wear much jewellery."

"Unlikely, yes, but not impossible. The jewellery inside, look, it's been placed inside after they were murdered, do you see? The fabric isn't faded, yet the outside is."

"Ok, but why would the murderer put the jewellery there?"

"That's what I need to find out."

"How the heck are you meant to find that out?"

"I don't know…That's what I was hoping you'd help me with…"

"Sure." Who cares about homework when you can help your dad solve a case?

"Good." Sherlock jumped up and looked down at the boxes, "Hmm…" He sat back down again and ran his hand over the patterns on the edges. I seated myself next to him and smiled.

"These symbols...what are they?"

"A code? A different language?"

"Code... How good are you at ciphers?"

"Ok."

"I need you to work this out for me, I have to go and talk to someone…" He jumped up again. I rolled my eyes but picked up the box and started copying down the symbols.

"If I don't get back by tomorrow morning…It's up to you and John to find me." And on that rather morbid note he left the flat.

"Right, great." I muttered shaking my head.

I stepped through the door to our house finally, "Hello?" I called out, praying nobody was in.

"I'm upstairs!" Jim called out sounding slightly impatient. I swore under my breath and headed upstairs, dumping my bag in my room on the way, no point bothering with homework.

"Seb is on a job just in case you were planning going to find him."

"Oh…" I wandered into his study, might as well help him out then, "Need anything?"

"Come here. Seb teaches you about shooting people, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I can shoot." I walked up to his desk and looked over his shoulder.

"Best place for a sniper to shoot from. Target works in this block if offices and leaves through the main door. Walks down this street." Jim pointed with his finger.

"'ang on, 'ang on, wait. Ya want me to shoot 'im? Without supervision?"

"Seb's going to be there. Just think, where would you get the best shot from?"

"Oh…. I see." I studied the map for a second, "Well, it would be best to shoot 'im as 'e comes out of the doors, so that there's nobody likely to be in the way, but we need somewhere so that if someone is in the way when 'e comes out the door, we can still get 'im when 'e walks down the street…Sooo…" I pointed to a building. "There."

"He has taught you well."

"'e's the best there is, course 'e 'as."

"I know he's the best, that's why he started working for me in the first place."

"I'll be better than 'im soon." I smirked to myself.

"Doubt it."

"Ya just wait. I will." Jim scoffed and marked the point on the picture. I watched him carefully.

"What?" he snapped.

"What ya do, it's amazing…"

"Thank you..." Jim said slowly. I smiled slightly.

"How d'ya do it? Keep everythin' in order?"

"I have Sebby to help. But I also have my laptop." I frowned,

"Your laptop?"

"It has... Information on." My frown deepened,

"What information?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because I'm ya daughter…And when ya die, which ya inevitably will do, it'll be up to me to keep things running 'round 'ere."

"No it will be up to Sebastian."

"And when 'e dies?"

"Then you'll know."

"And if ya both die at the same time?"

"You'll have to break into my laptop."

"I ain't no good at that sorta thing…"

"Look, it'll be in both mine and Sebastian's wills."

"Can't ya just tell me now? I want to 'elp more…"

"No, I can't just tell you now."

"Why?"

"Because if you let slip the password a lot of important and secret information could be lost."

"C'mon Dad, ya know me, I wouldn't let slip the password!"

"You might." Jim sang. I rolled my eyes,

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't."

"The password is quite obvious if you think properly." I thought for a second,

"Is it my name?"

"No. That's too obvious. I've got to keep it relatively safe."

"Um...Sherlock?"

"If Sherlock got hold of my laptop that would be one of his guesses."

"Seb's name?" I was running out of ideas.

"No. Look around you and think." I looked around me, nothing really jumped out at me, until I saw the skulls. Lines and lines of them all over his shelves. I smirked,

"Skulls." I said quietly. Jim glanced up at the skulls,

"Correct. But if I find out you've broken into my laptop, the password will change." I grinned,

"But will you tell me what you've got on it now?"

"Plans." Jim said vaguely.

"Plans for what?"

"You really need to ask that?"

"Sherlock?"

"Yes. A few other plans maybe." I sighed, that was all I was going to get. Jim shuffled some papers, "Text Sebby, see if he's finished." I pulled out my phone and texted Seb,

**You done yet? L xx**

**Packing up. I'll be back at the flat in five mins SM xx **I smiled and showed Jim the text.

"Good." Jim murmured. I nodded and strolled out of his office, deciding to blast some music for a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

I was still working on the code when John came home, and I'd nearly finished it.

"What're you doing Hamish? Where's Sherlock?" John said.

"I'm helping him solve a case. He went out. He said that if he isn't back by the morning it's up to us to find him..." I told John casually.

"Oh god…WHAT!?"

"Dunno..." I mumbled not really concentrating on John. John sighed,

"How are you helping? What is this?" John sat down on the floor next to me.

"It's a code and I think..." I finished writing the last word, "Done it."

"What does it say?"

"It says 'Quid agatur circa, venit circa et es postero.'"

"What? What's that meant to mean?"

"Absolutely no idea." I said picking up my phone and texting Sherlock.

**It's Latin. Quid agatur circa, venit circa et es postero. H**

Sherlock didn't reply, Sherlock _always _replied. I waited for a few minutes but still there was no reply.

"He's not replying dad."

"Sherlock always replies..." John muttered.

"Exactly." I checked the time. Oops.

"I need to find him, 'mish... You should get some sleep, it's school tomorrow. Have you done all your homework?"

"Um... No." John sighed and put on his coat,

"Do it and then go to bed. I'm going to find Sher- you're not going to let me go on my own are you?"

"Nope." I smiled sweetly at him. He sighed again,

"Come on then. Any ideas where he might be?"

"Crime scene?"

"There's thousands of crime scenes in London!"

"Yeah but he's on a case right now. He could be at that crime scene..."

Just then my phone lit up with a text,

**May need a litle hepl. Slightly durnk. All fro teh cesa. HS **

**Where are you dad? H**

**dunno. SHSS**

**Useful H**

"He doesn't know where he is." John's face fell,

"Is he OK?"

"Drunk. Do you think we could ask Uncle Mycroft for help?" John groaned,

"Do we have to?"

"Dad." John groaned again,

"You do it, 'mish." I chuckled,

"Ok dad."

**Uncle, dad's out somewhere and we need to find him. Could you help? H**

**Rimorob** **Street. Oh and he's thrown up, lovely. M **

**Thanks Uncle Mycroft. H**

"Rimorob Street." I told John.

"Mycroft scares me sometimes..."

**I heard that. M **

"He heard that."

"My point exactly." John headed out the door, "I'll pick him up, you get your homework done and go to bed."

"No. You wouldn't believe how boring the homework is."

"Then it won't take you long." He popped his head back round the door and kissed my forehead, "Night, 'mish." I rolled my eyes,

"I'm not going to bed!" I called after him before going upstairs. An hour or so later John came back in, half carrying half dragging a very drunk Sherlock. I jumped up to go help him.

"Haaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy haayyyyyyyyyymish." Sherlock giggled.

"Hi dad." I chuckled, Sherlock was very funny when he was drunk.

"I'm going to put you to bed now, Sherlock. OK?"

"Bed...Bed with Johnnyjumperjammykittens." John helped Sherlock to their bedroom. I snorted with laughter.

"Never speak of this to anyoneeeeeee." John said, laughing as he closed the door to their room behind them. I laughed,

"Course not dad." I checked the time again, probably should go to bed. I can do homework before the lesson.

When Seb got home I ran down the stairs and hugged him tightly,

"Missed ya." He picked me up and span me round,

"Missed ya too." I sniffed,

"Ya've been drinkin'. Can I 'ave some?" Seb chuckled,

"Can't let Jim know."

"YAY!" I hugged him tighter. "Thank ya, Daddddyyyyy..."

"Come on. Get in the car."

"'ang on, lemmee get changed quickly." I sprinted up to my room, put on my shortest skirt and lowest cut top and as much dark makeup as I could physically get on my face and ran back down to him. "Readdddyyyy." I winked. Seb kissed the top of my head before walking off to the car. I walked behind him, closing the door behind us. I giggled and got in the passenger side of one of the cars. Seb started to drive to the closest pub.

"Ya know, if Jim finds out, 'e won't be angry. 'e won't care. 'e don't care 'bout me."

"'e does care 'bout ya, Layla."

"Don't lie, Seb. I know 'e don't."

"'e does, 'e just has 'is work."

"'e only cares 'bout 'is work. An' you."

"Ya wrong Layla." Seb pulled up and got out. I got out too and ran a hand through my hair.

"'ow old do I look?"

"Uh... Old?"

"Genius, Seb. Just genius. C'mon." I started towards the pub, I'd never been drunk before. I chuckled as I imagined Hamish's face when I told him tomorrow. Seb walked next to me and held open the door.

"Thank ya, mi lord." Seb chuckled and followed me in, heading towards the bar. I noticed a few heads turning to look at us as we walked in and I couldn't help but start humming 'You're turning heads when you walk through the do-or-or.' Damn, I hated that song and now I was going to have that stupid song in my head all night. Damn damn damn. Seb had seated himself at the bar,

"Layla, what d'ya want?"

"Whatever tastes best and gets me drunk quickest." Seb laughed and ordered a beer and a Malibu and Coke. I smiled sweetly at the bartender and he blushed. I giggled. Seb rolled his eyes and paid for the drinks. I picked up my drink and sipped it,

"Mm...Interesting..."

"D'ya like it?"

"Yeah... 's'nice." I knocked back the rest of it in one and grinned at Seb.

"Oh dear," Seb chuckled and ordered a chocolate vodka.

"Chocolate vodka!? WOW!" I could feel myself slowly losing control of my body.

"Yes, chocolate vodka." Seb passed it to me while finishing his beer and ordering a whiskey.

"Nom." I picked up the glass and tried to down it in one, it was stronger than I was expecting and I coughed, quickly putting it back on the bar. "Mehhh..." Seb laughed. I laughed too, and once I'd started I couldn't stop, I giggled for ages and ages.

An hour later or maybe longer, I lost track of time, me and Seb left the bar, completely hammered. I stumbled into some random man as we walked out and he tried to kiss me but Seb punched him in the nose, making him fly backwards. I laughed. Seb put his arm around me. I laughed as we staggered across the carpark to his car.

"I wanna go seeeeeeeee Hammmmmmmmmy."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee cannnnnnn'tttttt."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Jiiiiiiiim'llllllllllllllll killllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllll ussssssssssssss."

"Nahh...Please Dadddddyyyy?" Even in my ever so slightly drunken state I knew the puppy dog eyes would work on Seb, so I did my best ones.

"Fiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnneeeee. I'lllllllllll taaaaaalllllllllllkkkkkkkkkk k toooooooooo Jooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn thennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."

"Yayyy!" I lit a cigarette and got in the car. Seb fell into the car and started driving to 221B. I wound down the window and blew smoke out of it. Seb parked up, nearly crashing into a lamppost. I laughed and jumped out the car. Seb staggered up to 221B and knocked on the door. I stood behind him, grinning as I added my knocks to his. Soon an elderly lady answered the door.

"I wanna seeeeeee Hammmmmmmmmy." I slurred.

"Cannnn yaaaaaaaaa geetttt Jooohhhnnnny boooooooooy an' Haaaaaammmmmmmmmmisssshhhhhh hhhh?" Mrs Hudson looked a little bit scared as she hurried up the stairs to get Sherlock and John, deciding to leave Hamish asleep.

I woke up when I heard hammering on the door. I groaned and got out of my bed to see what was going on.

"Hammmmmmmmyyyyyyy?" I called up the stairs as Mrs Hudson led a very confused and sleepy looking John down the stairs, god, his pyjamas were _awful_.

I sighed when I heard Layla and followed dad down the stairs.

When I saw Hamish I grinned, barged past John and Seb and gave him an enormous hug.

"Layla, it's the middle of the night." I protested.

"I wanteddddddddd a hugggggg from my Hammmmmy."

"I'm tired." I groaned.

"Heeeeyyyyy Joooooohhhhn. Hooowwww's the shooullldeeerrrr?" John just glared at him, still half asleep.

"I'll go to bed with ya Hammmmmmm."

"No, you won't."

I pouted, "Pwwwweeeeaaaasssseeeee?" I looked up as I heard a commotion, it seemed John was manhandling Seb out the door. I frowned, "Oh...Are we going then? Ok...Bye Hammmmm see ya tomorrrrrrowwwww." I followed Seb out the door, waving goodbye to John, Hamish and Mrs Hudson.

I groaned and turned back up the stairs to my bedroom. John followed behind me muttering, "We're going to talk about this...Tomorrow." He went back into his room, as the door opened I heard Sherlock mutter, "Johnnyjumpersjammykittens..." then he started to snore again. I flopped on my bed and fell asleep.

Outside 221B I lit another cigarette and got in the car. Seb got in the driver's seat and tried to drive back to the house. He crashed into a tree.

"Oops." I frowned,

"I'm not walkingggggg homeeee." I groaned, "We're gunna have to gettt Jimmm to come and getttt ussss..." I pulled out my phone and texted him,

**Ceome anddddddddddd gtee usss? We'ree by SherleyWerley's flattt... LLLLLLLL xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Great. Just great. JM**

**You cominnnnn? LLLKLLK;LL xx **

**Yes, yes. I'm on my way. JM**

Jim only took a few minutes to find us seeing as we were by a car... That had crashed into a tree. I stubbed out my cigarette as he arrived and waved happily at him.

"'ello Jimmmmyyyy."

"WHAT THE _HELL _WERE YOU THINKING MORAN? EXPLAIN YOURSELF."

"It's ok Jiiiimmmmy-Cubbbbbbb."

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT OK!" He took a step closer to Seb and raised his hand, almost as if to hit him, then lowered it again, "Please tell me you didn't go in there." He nodded his head towards 221B.

"Sorrrrryyyyyyyyyy boossssss." Seb was thinking well enough to use boss.

"You didn't..." Jim said darkly.

"I said sorrrrryyyyyyy ssssiiiiiirrrrr." Jim shook his head, eyes blazing with anger and stepped closer to me, I shrank back as he raised his hand and thumped me round the head, making me fall backwards onto the pavement. I raised my hand to my head to feel blood seeping out of it as he kicked me down.

"OI!" Seb shouted punching Jim. I threw up at the sickening crunch of Seb's fist making contact with Jim's nose, most of the alcohol had either worn off or been thrown up and I was sober enough to realise that this wasn't going to end well,

"Stop!" I shouted, but Jim didn't listen, he punched Seb back.

"DON'T YA _DARE_ HIT OUR DAUGHTER!"

"I'LL DO WHAT THE HELL I LIKE THANK YOU VERY MUCH. MAY I REMIND YOU THAT I AM YOUR BOSS, NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND."

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT! I DON'T CARE IF YA MY BOSS!"

Jim slapped him round the face, "Show some respect, Moran." He wasn't shouting anymore, but somehow this was worse, his voice was dangerous, cold.

"Not if ya don't deserve it."

Jim slapped him again, "I said, show some respect."

"Ya want me to get on me knees and praise ya or somethin'?!"

"Yes, that would be nice." He lowered his voice slightly and whispered in Seb's ear, "Sebastian, you know that I don't like it when my pets are disobedient to me, and you know what I do to disobedient animals..." Seb growled but mockingly bowed down to Jim.

"Apologise." Jim ordered, going round behind Seb and kicking him so his face landed on the pavement.

"Sorry." Seb ground out.

"Who do you belong to Sebastian?"

"You sir."

"Good boy." Jim flounced off towards the car he'd brought and got in the driver's side, starting the engine up. Seb got up and ran over to me pulling me into a hug.

"'m ok, Seb. 'm ok." I hugged back briefly then tried to stand up but my legs gave way under me, I fell into Seb. Seb picked me up and carried me to the car putting me in the back before climbing in the passenger seat.

"You're too nice to her. She needs to learn how to cope on her own."

"She's our daughter."

"Exactly." Jim drove off. Seb lowered his gaze.

**((AN : Another Lord Of the Rings reference, free hugs and cookies if you get it!)) **


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning with a thumping headache, I didn't remember going to bed so I guessed I must have fallen asleep in the car and Seb had carried me in. Seb was in the kitchen drinking coffee. I wandered into the kitchen,

"We got any painkillers?" I mumbled.

"Cupboard." I reached into the cupboard and brought out a packet of painkillers, I got a glass of water and took one,

"'ave ya already 'ad one?"

"No." I chucked him the packet.

"'ave one then."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Boss said I can't."

"J-Jim said that? That's...that's not fair." I frowned, it had been my idea to go and see Hamish, "'m sorry Seb...This is all my fault..."

"No, I was disobedient." Jim strolled into the kitchen and saw Seb holding the packet of painkillers,

"Sebastian..." he stepped up to him so they were practically nose to nose, "I thought I said no painkillers."

"I haven't had one sir. Honest."

"Something makes me think you're lying..."

"'e 'asn't 'ad one! Stop bein' so mean to 'im, it was my fault, not 'is!"

"Shut up, child. You know nothing."

"Layla go to school." I shook my head,

"Not until I know ya alrigh'."

"Please." I looked at him, tears threatening to spill,

"'m sorry, Seb. I love ya." I turned and walked out the door before I could change my mind and go back and beat the hell out of Jim. Seb turned back to Jim,

"Leave Layla be."

"Why should I?"

"Please boss."

"Is ickle Sebbykins begging?"

"Yes... Sir." Jim slapped him,

"Have I taught you nothing!? Never beg. Never care. Never love." Seb hung his head,

"Sorry boss."

"Do you love me Sebastian?"

"Yes boss." Seb closed his eyes waiting for the hit. It never came, Jim stepped backwards slightly,

"Why? Why do you love me? _How _can you love me?" Seb opened his eyes,

"Because I do." Jim growled and stepped forwards again,

"Wrong answer." He almost roared, knocking Seb backwards off his chair.

"I'm sorry, boss. I'm sorry sir."

"STOP APOLOGISING YOU SNIVELLING MORON." Jim stamped on Seb's face. Seb shrank away slightly.

"Get up." Jim hissed, "Get up and fight like a man." Seb stood up and faced Jim.

"Tonight, I want you to hit Layla. Hit her like I hit her." Seb closed his eyes.

"Did you hear me, Sebastian? I want you to hit her hard."

"Yes boss, I heard you sir."

"Are you going to do it? Or will I have to punish both of you?"

"Yes Master. I'll do it Master." Jim smirked,

"Master, I like it... I should use that more often... I AM THE MASTER." He rolled the words round on his tongue, "Mm...yes." He nodded, "Go get yourself cleaned up, an injured sniper is useless to me."

"Yes Master, of course Master."

I walked to school, wishing I'd had time to cover up the bruises with makeup before I came. I knew questions would be asked and I had no idea how I was going to answer them. As I arrived I saw people staring at me, I walked to the furthest corner of the yard and shrunk down against the wall.

I managed to leave the flat before John could have his 'talk' about Layla. When I got to the yard I saw people looking over at the corner. I recognised Layla and ran over to her.

I saw Hamish running over to me and looked down, my hair flopped over my face, temporarily covering the bruises.

I sat down beside Layla, "Hey."

I grunted in response. I really wasn't in the mood for this, I hoped Seb was OK...

"Are you ok Layla?"

I looked up at him, finally revealing my bruises, "'m FINE! Ok, 'm as 'appy as a pig in muck, a cat oo's got the cream. My 'ole life is brilliant right now so just LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Layla what happened last night?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Nothing at all." I dropped my head again so my hair covered my face.

"Layla, talk to me. Please. You knocked on my door last night completely hammered, wanting to sleep with me, and then you come into school with a bruise on your face. You can't expect me to believe nothing happened."

"I got drunk." I said simply.

"No, it wasn't just that though."

I stayed silent.

"Please Layla. Look, John is angry at me because you came to the flat, the least you can do is explain to me what happened."

I sighed, I had to tell somebody I suppose, "Promise ya won't tell a soul?"

"I swear on... My life."

"Jim was angry with Seb...for goin' to ya flat an' all... 'e thought the best way to get to Seb was to 'it me...so..." I shrugged, "'e punched me an' I fell over, then he kicked me down..." I paused for a second, trying desperately hard not to cry, "Then 'e beat Seb up a bit too..." I watched Hamish carefully, not able to talk about this morning just yet.

"Oh my god... Layla, are you ok?" I carefully put my arm around her.

I shook my head, "That wasn't the worst bit...This mornin'...I 'ad an 'angover an' got some painkillers, I offered Seb one but..But Jim 'ad said 'e weren't allowed any. When Jim came in, Seb 'ad the box... Jim was angry, 'e 'ad a right go at Seb, I tried to make 'im stop but...Seb told me to leave... I 'ad to Hamish... I just...I'm scared..."

"It's ok Layla. Look, I'm sure Sebastian will be fine, he's a sniper, isn't he?" I said, trying to comfort her.

"No, ya don't understand...When Jim's angry...Seb's so...so...small... Submissive...I 'ate it Hamish. My dad, my big brave amazing dad reduced to nothing by...by 'im." I turned round and punched the wall, making my knuckles bleed.

I took her hand and got a plaster (John made me take them in my bag) out.

Hamish being so prepared, so perfect, was the last straw, I burst into tears.

I hugged Layla and made comforting noises.

I sobbed into his shoulder, ignoring the bell that signalled we had to go to lessons.

I rubbed her back. It was only English.

I sniffed and mumbled, "'m sorry..."

"Hey, what you sorry for?"

"Makin' us late, being stupid, cryin' over somethin' silly like this...Dammit I'm a Moran. I don't cry."

"I don't care about being late and it isn't stupid to cry over this."

"I want Sebby..." I mumbled, the tears that had finally stopped about to start again, I blinked them away furiously.

I gently wiped away the tears with my thumb.

I gently leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his lips, "Thank you, Hammy. For being here for me."

"I'll always be here sweetie."

I nodded, "We should probably go to English...I don't want them to call Jim up..."

"Ok, that's fine. Probably a good idea not to bunk off, John would be even more angry."

I stood up and offered a hand to pull him up, almost laughing at the slight irony.

"Cheers." I took her hand and grabbed my bag.

We walked together to English, as we got there I nodded once at him before opening the door. Mr. Evergreen glared at us both, "What time do you call this?" I looked to Hamish desperately.

"We're very sorry sir. We were just, um..."

"I tripped over last night, over the doorstep, silly me, Hamish was just checkin' I was alrigh' with the nurse, right Ham?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's right." Mr Evergreen looked a little suspicious but told us to sit down and carried on teaching. I got out my stuff and tried to learn something.

I wasn't really listening to a word Mr Evergreen was saying so when he called on me to say, "Miss Moran-Moriarty, can you tell me what the author was trying to show in making the curtains blue?" I grimaced at the name Moriarty and said,

"Excuse me sir, my name is no longer Moran-Moriarty, I'd prefer to just be Layla Moran, if that's ok?"

"Of course Miss Moran," Mr Evergreen replied, "Now can you please answer the question?" I bit my lip and stared blankly at him.

I saw that Layla hadn't been listening and discreetly muttered the question.

I squeezed his hand in thanks and said, "'e made the curtains blue because he wanted to show the depression of the character, blue is a colour that symbolises sadness." I droned out. "Very good, thank you." Mr Evergreen said before picking on someone else.

I gave a sideways smile to Layla.

I zoned out again and jumped when the bell rang.

I said bye to Layla at the end of the day and went home to 221B. I quietly opened the door.

"Hamish! Come up here please." John's voice called down. I swore.

"Language." John reminded me.

"You can talk." I muttered walking up the stairs. I dropped my bag by the door. Sherlock was sitting in the middle of the floor with his eyes closed, apparently in his mind palace. John stood up as I walked in, "We need to talk about last night...this morning, whatever you want to call it."

"We don't need to." I said walking through to the kitchen and getting an apple.

"Yes we do." John had followed me into the kitchen. "Why did she come here asking to sleep with you? What do we not know 'mish?"

"She was drunk dad. How has that got anything to do with me?"

"Isn't she too young to be drunk? We should report her to the school..."

"Don't bother. You know nothing will happen dad." John sighed a long suffering sigh.

"Did you speak to her today?"

"No." I lied.

"Promise?"

"Promise dad." I said going to lounge on the sofa. John sighed,

"Do your homework." Sherlock suddenly grinned, "I'VE GOT IT!" Well that gets me out of doing homework. I went to sit next to Sherlock,

"What?"

"The Latin, on the boxes, it translates to what goes around comes around and you're next. The jewellery was placed in the box afterwards because the women had hidden it before hand. The killer put it in there after, to make the saying on the box even more meaningful. All the women had stolen something from the man, he was married to all of them, at different times, and they had hidden it. The first victim was his original wife, and when she stole off him, he gave her the box and divorced her. From then on he decided to get revenge on all the female thieves he could by getting them each to steal off him then giving them the box. He wasn't a killer, not originally, he'd given them the box as a warning almost, he was only planning on stealing things from them, but he soon decided that he should steal their life instead. Do you see?"

"I think so..."

"The only problem is, the husband of them all got drunk with me last night and shot himself..."

"Ah..."

"Ah indeed."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"We can't do anything about it, can we? He's dead. Don't be stupid Hamish."

"Yeah, yeah. We're all so stupid."

"Yes. You're right. I'm glad you admitted it."

"Johnnyjumpersjammykittens." I sang.

"Shut up." Sherlock muttered.

"Johnnyjumpersjammykittens Sherlock."

"SHUT _UP_!" Sherlock shouted, jumping up. I chuckled,

"Uncle Mycroft saw that by the way. He probably showed Uncle Greg." Sherlock ignored me and stalked off into his bedroom.

I practically ran home, not able to wait to see if Seb was OK... if he wasn't I'd kill Jim. Seb was waiting in the kitchen looking very subdued.

"Oh god..." I ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "Are you OK? I was so worried. If he'd hurt you, I swear..." Jim cleared his throat from the doorway, I looked up and glared at him. He sauntered into the kitchen and perched on the counter. Seb glanced at Jim and looked away again. I looked between them and frowned as Jim said, "I'm waiting Sebastian..."

"Yes boss." Seb slowly stood up.

"I thought we agreed it was Master, Sebastian." Jim said darkly. I stepped back,

"Seb...what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Layla. I must obey my Master." Seb pulled back his hand and hit me, hard. I staggered backwards, tears stinging my eyes,

"I _hate _you. Both of you." I said, backing against the wall. Jim stood up and purred in Seb's ear,

"That wasn't very nice of her, was it Sebastian? She should be punished..." Seb flinched away from Jim.

"Or would you like me to punish both of you? Hm?"

"No, Master." Seb slowly stepped forwards.

"Seb please no..." I muttered, looking into his eyes desperately.

"Master doesn't like disobedient pets. I must obey my Master." Seb hit me again. I winced as a few tears fell down my face, their saltiness stinging my cuts.

"'E'S NOT YA MASTER! 'E AIN'T ANYBODY'S MASTER. SEB CAN'T YA _SEE _WHAT 'E'S DOIN'!? 'E'S MAKING YA LESS OF A MAN, SO 'E CAN BE MORE OF ONE." Jim tutted and stepped closer,

"Sebastian...Beat her up properly. This has gone far enough." Seb looked at Jim,

"Master..."

"Don't disobey me Sebastian." I closed my eyes tightly.

"I won't disobey you Master." Seb turned away from Jim.

"Dad please, _please _don't do this..._please_!?" I was desperate now.

"I have to do what my Master says." Seb blinked hard to stop himself from crying and started to kick me. I screamed,

"Seb, please, please stop. Please. PLEASE!" I screamed again, I was pretty sure he'd just broken a few of my ribs.

"My Master..." Jim just looked at him. "Sorry Master." I started to sob, he wasn't going to stop. My own dad was beating me up. Seb carried on beating me up, not looking at me. I curled up in a ball, muttering things, I don't even know what, probably begging for Hamish, begging Seb to make it stop, begging for it just to end. Seb shut his eyes. I felt myself losing consciousness, and then...blackness. It seemed never ending.

Jim put a hand on Seb's shoulder, "You can stop now. Good boy." He pulled a dog biscuit out of his pocket and forced it into Seb's mouth.

"Yes Master. Thank you Master." Jim pulled out a collar and a leash.

"All fours, Sebastian." He ordered.

"Yes Master." Seb got down on the floor. Jim fastened the collar round his neck, tight enough that if he went too far away from Jim he would be choked. He attached the leash and smirked,

"Such a good pet. My good pet."

"Yes Master. Always yours Master."

"Roll over." Jim ordered. Seb rolled over obediently. Jim forced another dog biscuit into Seb's mouth and took the lead off the collar,

"Make sure she doesn't die. But keep the collar on, it suits you." And with that he walked out of the room. Seb crawled over to me and started crying. I slowly started to wake up, the first thing I saw was Seb's face and I shuffled backwards, biting down on my fist to stop myself from screaming at the pain in my ribs. Seb looked up,

"I'm so sorry Layla."

"Don't even bother." I spat out.

"Please. Just let me make sure you're ok." I thought about shaking my head, turning him away, making him feel bad... But as much as I hated to admit it, I did need him, and although I was angry with him, I would have done the same had I been in his position, after all, if he hadn't done it Jim would have and that would have been a lot more painful for the both of us. I nodded.

"Thank you." Seb started checking all my vitals and bones. I winced every so often,

"Am I OK?" I asked him quietly.

"Mostly." Seb said, not looking at me directly.

"I won't be able to go to school tomorrow, will I?"

"No, I don't think so." Seb tugged at the collar.

"Hamish'll be so worried..." I noticed the collar, "What the 'ell is that?"

"A dog collar." Seb muttered.

"I'll kill 'im..." I said venomously, trying to jump up but crying out in pain.

"It's fine. Leave 'im. Don't 'urt yaself." Seb murmured.

"It's not fine! Ya should stand up to 'im Seb..." I knew as soon as the words were out of my mouth that that was a stupid thing to say, stand up to Jim Moriarty? Pah.

"I can't. Ya know that Layla. 'e'll 'urt us both then. An' it'll be worse than this." I sighed, I knew he was right.

"I forgive ya Seb..." I mumbled, resting my head on his chest. Seb sighed in relief,

"I dunno 'ow..."

"'cause I know I would've done the exact same thing...An' one day I might 'ave to..." Seb hugged me gently and kissed my forehead.

"Can ya 'elp me walk to Jim's office...I wanna apologise for being disobedient..."

"Remember ya did nothin' wrong but yes, I think that would be a good idea." Seb helped me up. We struggled up the stairs to Jim's office and I knocked gently on the door,

"Come in." He called out. I walked in with the help of Seb.

"'m sorry I was disobedient, Master." A slow smile spread across Jim's face,

"Prove it."

"'ow Master?"

"Call up Hamish and tell him you hate him and never want to see him again. Yes. I know that you're going out with him, I'm not blind."

"Y-yes Master."

"Don't stutter. Do it now. No crying."

"Yes Master. Of course Master." I pulled out my phone and shakily dialled Hamish's number. Hamish answered after a few rings,

"Hello?"

"Um...'ey Hamish... it's me...Layla..."

"Put it on speakerphone, Layla." Jim muttered, I did so.

"Oh, hey Layla. What's up?"

"I hate you...And I-I never want to see you again." I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying.

"Wh-what? I don't understand..."

"You're an 'olmes...I 'ate you. I 'ate your father, and one day, I swear, I will kill him...just like my Master wants me to."

"What do you mean your 'Master'? Layla, we've already said these things." I braved a glance at Jim, he was grinning maniacally,

"I do as my Master tells me to...I belong to him. I would say I'm sorry but...I'd be lying. Goodbye Hamish."

"What the _hell _Layla? No don't go-" I cut him off. Jim was nodding,

"You're right, you belong to me. Both of you do..."

"Yes Master." I mumbled.

"Will you be attending school tomorrow?"

"No Master. Seb says I won't be able to Master." Jim nodded,

"You'll need to scrub the blood off the kitchen floor then."

"Of course Master."

"Now leave me alone. Both of you." He made shooing gestures. We left in slience.

I pocketed my phone and sat down on the sofa.

"That was Layla..." John said quietly. Sherlock stood up and whispered something I couldn't hear to John, John looked a little shocked but nodded.

"Yeah..." I muttered, bringing my legs up and curling them underneath me. John came and sat down next to me,

"What did she want?"

"She said she hated me, she didn't want to see me again and that she... She will kill you..." I stopped.

"Were you...together?" John asked, carefully. I nodded slowly,

"She wants to kill you and Sherlock though."

"That doesn't matter...what matters is _why _she said all those things...Had she said anything to you at school? Or anything on the phone that could explain it?"

"She said Moriarty hit her and then Moran and Moriarty started fighting. On the phone she kept going on about her 'Master'."

"Moriarty _hit _her!? She's only a kid...How could he do that?"

"I-it's Moriarty. He tried to blow you up, it's not going to be too hard for him to hit Layla."

Sherlock spoke up, "We should check she's OK...She likes you 'mish, she wouldn't say those things unless she was being made to..." John looked slightly shocked at this. I looked up at him,

"How are we meant to do that though dad? We can't just knock on their door and say 'Hey, we just wanted to check your daughter was ok. Good, bye.' Can we?" Sherlock sniggered,

"No, but once we get there, either Moran or Layla will answer the door, so we can ask her...or him...Hopefully..." He stood up, "Shall we go?" I shrugged,

"It could work..."

"It will work." I looked to John and back to Sherlock. John just shrugged,

"If she's not ok, we might be able to help her, it's worth a try..." I nodded and stood up. I went to stand next to Sherlock. Sherlock put his coat and best scarf on and headed out the door, John and I followed behind him.

"How far is it?" Sherlock hailed a cab,

"Five minutes max."

"Ok, then." I got in the cab and sat in silence. John and Sherlock sat on either side of me, both also in silence. I leaned my head on John's shoulder. John stroked my hair gently,

"She'll be OK, son."

"I hope so dad." Five minutes later we pulled up outside the grand, sort of chic house. I looked to my dads and got out. Sherlock and John got out too. I hesitated at the drive, Sherlock didn't, he strode ahead of us and up to the door, a quick glance to assure him we'd followed and he knocked on the door. Seb answered the door and blinked at us, he quickly stepped outside and closed the door behind him silently.

"We've come to make sure Layla is ok. Where is she?" Sherlock demanded.

"She's in bed with several broken ribs, I'm afraid... I uh..." He glanced behind him, "Ya should go, if Jim finds ya 'ere 'e'll kill us all..."

"He hasn't succeeded as of yet so I'm not too bothered." I stepped forwards,

"What happened?"

"It wasn't my fault, honest... If I 'adn't done it, Jim would've and it would be even worse...Please, tell everyone at school she fell off an 'orse. I'll make sure she's ok..." He tugged at the collar around his neck.

"He made her didn't he? He made her call me." I took another step forward. Sherlock put out his hand to stop me.

"Yes...now please, go. If you're found 'ere, it'll be so much worse for 'er. I'll look after 'er. I promise I will..." John took my hand and pulled me back.

"We can't tell the school she fell off a horse." John said, "We can't just let her live like this."

"The school won't be able to do anythin'...ya know what Jim's like... They can't stop 'im. Tellin' them she fell off an 'orse just saves everyone a lotta trouble."

"We can't leave her, it isn't...us."

"Ya 'ave to! Listen, ya 'ave two minutes 'till Jim comes down to find out what's goin' on...I strongly suggest ya leave before then...'e won't be as nice as I've been. Ya 'ave to trust me, I love my daughter, I'll make sure she's ok...I swear." I looked up at John,

"Come on dad. I know Layla trusts Moran." John looked at me and sighed,

"Fine...Thank you for your time Mr Moran." Seb nodded and disappeared back inside, silently. Sherlock, John and I started walking back down the drive. I turned to look at Layla's window for a second before catching up with Sherlock and John again.

"He's telling the truth." Sherlock nodded, "She's hurt, but she'll live."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem." I took John's hand, you just didn't hold Sherlock's hand. John squeezed my hand gently.

"What shall I tell the teachers tomorrow?"

"That Layla called you up to tell you that she'd fallen off a horse and broken a few ribs so wouldn't be in school for a few days." John replied, looking to Sherlock to confirmation, Sherlock nodded. I bit my lip but nodded.

"It's what Layla would want you to do…"

"I know she would." I fell silent. We all got back in the waiting cab and headed back home. Once back at the flat I sat on the sofa and switched on some mindless cartoon.

"The cartoonist's wife just left him…" Sherlock commented. I nodded absently.

"Are you ok 'mish?" John asked, sitting next to me.

"I'm fine." I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"No you're not. Something's up…" I looked over at John.

"C'mon 'mish, you can talk to me…"

"I know I can dad..." My eyes flicked between Sherlock and John. Sherlock took the hint, sighed, rolled his eyes and went into his bedroom.

"I'm confused with how I feel about her."

"How so?"

"I like her but I also hate her."

"Why do you hate her?"

"Because she told me she wanted to shoot you and Sherlock and I just hated hearing that."

"That's understandable, but she won't shoot us. We're alive still, aren't we? Jim likes playing with us too much…"

"Don't say that dad." I leant my head on his chest. He stroked my hair gently,

"We'll be fine, promise."

"Good." I closed my eyes.

"You should get some sleep…"

"What about homework? Actually, I'll do it at lunch."

"Sleep is more important…"

"I can do homework before the lesson anyway." I stood up, "Night dad."

"Night 'mish…" John gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to bed himself. I pulled on my pyjamas and curled up in my bed.

**((AN : Not that we're begging but...reviews are our oxygen.)) **


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning and groaned as last night came back to me. "S-Seb?" I called out weakly. Seb came into my room, "I'm here Layla."

"W-where's Ji- our Master?"

"He went out."

"Good…I 'urt Sebby…"

"I know you do..." Seb came and sat on the end of my bed. I winced as I moved to a sitting position,

"Hamish is gunna 'ate me…"

"'e came with Sherlock and John last night. He doesn't 'ate you, that's for sure."

"'e came 'ere!? And 'e's still alive!?"

"Jim didn't know."

"Oh…"

"'e wanted to check you were ok."

"Is 'e gunna tell people at school what 'appened?"

"I asked 'em to tell the school you fell off an 'orse. They all agreed."

"Oh…that's good…Even Sherlock?" I frowned, Hamish really did care about me.

"Even Sherlock."

"Wow…"

"Hamish likes ya. Enough for John an' Sherlock to come over 'ere."

"I know…." I blushed, "I like 'im too…" Seb kissed the top of my head,

"I've gotta go work Layla. Are ya alright?"

"Yeah…. I need to scrub the kitchen floor…" I tried to get out of bed, almost screaming but biting it back.

""Painkiller." Seb slipped one into my hand.

"Thanks, can I 'ave some water to take it with?"

"'ang on." Seb left and came back with a glass of water. I took the pill,

"Thanks…" I managed to heave myself out of bed.

"Ya ok?"

"I will be." I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, almost throwing up when I saw the amount of my blood on the floor.

"I'll be back in half an hour or less." Seb called, closing the door behind him.

"Bye..." I muttered as I got to work scrubbing the floor. I heard the door open a few minutes later and Jim came into the kitchen.

"Stand." He ordered.

"Yes Master." I stood up, wincing slightly. He walked around me, inspecting me from every angle. I bit my lip and resisted the urge to watch him walk around. He nodded once and sat on the counter,

"Continue." He said quietly. I got back down on the floor and carried on cleaning away the blood.

"Tell me, Layla, how does it _feel? _How does it feel to know that the only three people in this world you vaguely trust either hate you, have beaten you up, or think they're hated by you?"

"Hellish, Master."

"You know, I hate you…"

"Yes Master. I know Master."

"And how do you feel about me?"

I hate you more than anything. "You are important and you own me Master."

"Yes, but that's not how you _feel_."

"My feelings for you are mutual Master."

"You hate me?" I inclined my head slightly.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION." He jumped off the counter and came towards me.

"Yes Master." I said hurriedly, shrinking away.

"How much do you hate me?" He said, stepping even closer to me.

"A lot Master." He pulled out a knife and thrust it deep into my arm.

"I AM YOUR MASTER! YOU SHOULD LOVE YOUR MASTER!" I screamed,

"I'M SORRY MASTER! I love you, I love you Master!" I cried out. He pulled the knife out roughly and thrust it into my other arm,

"DON'T LIE TO YOUR MASTER, CHILD."

"PLEASE MASTER STOP! PLEASE MASTER!" I writhed in pain. Jim pulled the knife out and thrust it into both of my legs in silence before turning and leaving the room,

"Make sure you tidy up the mess." He called over his shoulder.

"Yes Master." I whispered. I called up into a ball, where was Seb? Suddenly, my phone lit up with a text,

**Will be back in about an hour, I've been held up. Love you. SM xxx**

**Dad please hurry L **

**Why? Are you OK? SM xxx**

**No, I'm not L**

**What's happened? SM **

**Master L **I tried not to look at the blood coming from my arms and legs.

**Oh hell, I can't come back yet, I'm in the middle of something, Jim'll ki- He won't kill me. I'm on my way. Hold on for five minutes. SM**

**I'll try L **Seb floored it on the way home, driving as quick as he could, he knew Jim wouldn't kill him, torture him? Yes, almost guaranteed, but Layla needed him. Please come Seb. Please. Seb came running through the kitchen door and swore under his breath.

"Damn you Jim. I'll kill you when I get the chance." he muttered. I looked up at him and said weakly,

"Seb.." He knelt down next to me,

"Oh god." He went to get some bandages and started to wrap up my limbs. I groaned,

"Oww…"

"Shh, it's ok Layla. It'll be fine."

"Jim's gunna kill ya…"

"'e won't. Not if I can 'elp it." Jim stepped into the kitchen,

"And what do you think you're doing, Moran? You should still be out."

Seb slowly stood up, "I finished." He turned round.

"THEN WHY IS THE TARGET STILL ALIVE!?" Jim slammed his fist on the table and I cowered backwards. Seb swore.

"WHY!?"

"OH I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE I'M A RUBBISH SNIPER! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST TAKE LAYLA AND LEAVE! YOU CAN FIND SOMEONE ELSE I'M SURE!"

"Try and leave and I'll shoot you both dead." I saw Seb glance at me,

"Maybe that would be best for both of us."

"You want me to kill her?" Jim pulled out a gun and held it to my head.

"Only if you kill me as well. Looking me in the eye and by doing it yourself." Jim put the gun in his pocket,

"I think you forgot the master on the end of that sentence Sebastian. Now I want you to apologise, and I'll forget you were ever disobedient or…" He pulled out a knife, "She gets it." Seb stood in front of me. Jim glared then turned on his heel and waltzed into his office in silence. Seb crouched down next to me again. Jim sat in his office in silence, twiddling the knife in his fingers, he was feeling….regret? Guilt? Generally bad. I looked up at Seb,

"Why did he go?"

"I don't know but right now that isn't important. We've got to keep you safe."

"I don't want to run…"

"You're not going on the run. I don't know what yet but I can't let him hurt you anymore."

"'e left us alone, 'e should have tortured us but 'e left us alone…Maybe 'e's…given up?"

"'e's never given up before, I don't understand..." Seb frowned. I shrugged, winicng at the pain,

"I dunno…."

"C'mon, ya need to get somewhere safe."

"Where?"

Seb frowned and thought for a moment, "What about... What about Hamish?"

"Ya want me to move in to 221B!?"

"If they'll let us."

"But… What 'bout ya?"

"I'll be fine. I'll talk to ya an' meet up with ya an' all that."

"But….What if 'e 'urts ya?" "Ya saw 'ow 'e stopped, I don't think 'e will."

"I s'pose..."

"Better text John..." Seb muttered. Can Layla stay with you?

I know, we aren't exactly friendly but I don't want Jim to hurt her anymore. SM

John's phone beeped and he picked it up, he read the text and called Sherlock to come and read it, "What d'you think Sherley?"

"We should do it... For Hamish's sake... And don't call me Sherley!" Sherlock smiled.

John chuckled and texted back,

Of course she can. Bring her over whenever. JW

Thank you SM

"They said you can stay with them." I gasped,

"They said yes!" I grinned. Seb nodded,

"I'll take you over there."

"Thank you Seb...It means...Too much."

"I have to keep you safe."

"I know...I wish I could do the same for ya..."

"I'll be safe. I promise ya." I nodded,

"I 'ope so..."

"C'mon Layla." Seb picked me up. I groaned at the pain in my ribs. "I've gotta get ya to 221B. John'll be able to look after ya."

"Yeah, I know 'e will..." Seb had reached the car and put me in the passenger seat. He got in the drivers side and drove to 221B. As Sherlock saw the car pull up he opened the door ready. Seb carried me inside and put me down. He kissed me on the top of my head,

"Love ya Layla." I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks,

"Love ya too, Dad...P-please stay safe..."

"I promise ya, I won't let Jim 'urt me." I nodded at him,

"Love ya so much..."

"I'm gonna go. Tell Jim." Seb left and drove back to the flat. I waved weakly at him.

Jim was sitting in his office. Seb went straight to Jim's office and barged in.

"Layla's gone. I hope you're happy now. Master." Seb spat the word 'Master' before ripping off the stupid collar and throwing it on Jim's desk. Then he turned and left the office. Jim sat there in shock for a second before running after Seb,

"Seb! Seb wait! What do you mean gone? Gone where? She's...she's not dead is she?"

"She's not dead. I've taken 'er somewhere away from you."

"W-where?"

"I'm not saying. I know you'll find out eventually but at least she'll be safe for a little while."

"Seb... Sorry isn't enough, is it?" Seb scoffed,

"No, it's not." Jim hung his head,

"I love you." Seb laughed,

"Great way of showing it Jim. Make me beat our daughter nearly to death, beat me up, treat me like a DOG!"

"Seb... I can't help it... I lose control and..." Jim sighed. "Will you forgive me? Ever?"

"Ya should be able to control it if ya love me, if ya love Layla. I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not."

Jim looked down, "Hit me...Seb please hit me..."

"No. I won't 'urt ya."

"Please!?" Jim sounded so desperate. Seb looked Jim in the eyes and shook his head.

"No."

Jim looked down, "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too. God help me but I love you."

"How long is Layla saying away for?"

"As long as she needs."

"I need to apologise to her..."

"Call her. I won't tell you where to find her." Seb sighed.

"She wouldn't answer…"

"I'll call her from mine. I'll explain. If she agrees to talk to you I'll pass the phone over. Mind you J- she might be being looked after."

"John…She's at Baker Street." Jim nodded, "Good idea…"

"Yes, she is. Please don't go over there." Seb took Jim's hand.

"I won't. I promise." Jim squeezed Seb's hand.

"Thank ya." Seb got out his phone and called Layla. As my phone rung I picked it up quickly,

"Seb? Y'Ok?"

"Yeah, Jim wants to say he's sorry."

"Sorry!? Ya nuts!? 'e nearly killed me an' 'e wants to say SORRY!? Is that meant to make thin's be'er? Or does 'e just want me 'ome again so 'e can 'ave another shot at killin' me!?"

"Layla, calm down..."

"CALM DOWN!? FINE. Just pass 'im over."

Seb passed Jim the phone.

"Layla, I know you're angry...But, I really am sorry."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because you're my daughter, Layla, and whatever happens, I do love you really."

"Huh. Well I'm quite 'appy 'ere thank ya very much."

"You can't stay there forever, Layla. I'm not saying you should come back now, but you need to come back sometime…"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Layla…" Jim sighed, "I love you."

"If I do come back, I might not stay, it depends."

"On what?"

"'ow nice ya are to both me an' Seb an' if ya try and kill me."

"I'm not going to try and kill either of you. I swear. If you come home now, you are free to hit me as hard as you like."

"Not yet. Soon but not just yet."

"We miss you." Jim mumbled.

"I'm staying for a couple of days, so John can look after me."

Jim nodded before realising she couldn't see him and saying,

"That's fine. Do you want to talk to Seb again?"

"Yes, please."

"Love you." Jim whispered, passing the phone back to Seb.

"Heya Sebby…" I mumbled.

"Hey Layla. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, dad…"

"I love ya Layla."

"Love ya too dad… An' uh…Tell Jim I love 'im…"

"I will do. See ya soon."

"See ya." I hung up.

Seb put the phone away, "She said she loves you Jimmy." Seb wrapped his arms around Jim. As Jim heard those words and felt Seb's arms being wrapped around his small body he burst into tears. Seb rocked him and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I love you, I love Layla…"

"I know ya do Jim. I love ya too as does Layla."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." They seemed to be the only words Jim could form.

"Shh, it's ok, it's over now. Layla will be back in a couple of days."

"I'll never forgive myself Seb…ever." Seb planted a kiss on Jim's lips. Jim pushed him away,

"Stop it. I don't deserve it." Seb kissed him anyway.

"STOP!" Jim shouted, backing against the wall.

"You deserve to be loved Jim." Seb whispered stepping away, Jim shook his head,

"I don't. I don't Sebby…"

"I still love you..." Seb turned to leave.

"Seb… Don't go… Please…" Jim whispered hoarsely. Seb turned back and walked over to Jim. He was lacking something, a glint that was normally in his eyes. Jim looked up at him,

"Help me...Please..."

"Whatever you need baby."

"Why am I such a bad person?"

Seb's breath caught in his throat, "Ya 'oo ya are Jimmy-Cub."

"But why am I bad? Why do I hurt the ones I love?"

"Ya not bad... Ya just... Find it hard, it's the only thing you know."

"My dad hurt me…I swore I'd never do the same…" Seb hugged Jim tightly,

"Ya not to blame."

"I am.."

"No. Never say that."

"Why? It's the truth. Layla will never ever forgive me Seb, kids don't forget.."

"Kids move on." Jim shook his head.

"They do. I know they do, trust me." Jim sighed,

"I do trust you."

"Good. Then you can know that ya loved."

"Why do you love me?"

"Because ya gorgeous and when ya not plotting ya sweet."

"Thank you…"

"I'm just telling the truth." Jim smiled then yawned.

"Come on, get some sleep."

"Promise you won't run away?"

"I'll come with you." Jim nodded and climbed into bed fully clothed. Seb followed and curled up next to him. Jim was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Seb stroked Jim's hair and fell asleep next to him.

**((Sorry this one's been a long time coming, we're back at school so it's harder to write more and upload... REVIEWS ARE OXYGEN!))**


End file.
